1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device with a rotatable battery base.
2. Description of Related Art
Using computer notebooks as an example, general computer notebooks are assembled through a main body and a display apparatus, wherein the main body and the display apparatus pivot relative to each other. The user can use the relative pivoting between the main body and the display apparatus to close the display apparatus and the main body of the computer notebook for portable convenience, and unfold the display apparatus and main body when using the computer notebook. In order to allow the user to operate the computer notebook with ease, some computer notebooks will have a supporting structure on the bottom of the main body, used to prop up the main body of the computer notebook and tilt the computer on the table. However, users must first raise the computer notebook a distance away from the table, to then manually open the supporting structure, making the process very inconvenient.